A Cowgirl Without A Horse
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: After a fun day of play with Bonnie, Jessie realizes something, She doesn't have a horse! Now it's Buzz to the rescue! Can he find the girl of his dreams a horse AND win her over in the same day? Read to find out! Buzz/Jessie
1. Why don't I have a horse?

**Well, its official, my sister and I are obsessed with Toy Story right now and lately we have been admiring some of the very nice work done here in this area on this website! We have noticed that there are a lot of you guys who are putting up their own Buzz/Jessie stories and well, I guess that it is our turn! So, sit back, relax and we hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"BUM BUM BUM! The race is about to begin!" Bonnie called out one summer day as she was playing in her driveway. "It's time to line up the competitors!" The four year old then proceeded to take Woody (who was seated on Bullseye) and Buzz (who was seated on Buttercup) and sat then next to each other in front of the racetrack that she had drawn on the driveway with chalk.

"We have two competitors so far, we need one more!" Bonnie yelled out as she looked at her toys, spotting Jessie, she walked over and picked her up. Looking more, Bonnie's face turned into something of a frown "Hmmm." She explained "I only have two horses. I guess that we'll just have to have two competitors this time." She sat Jessie down at the end of the row of toys that were already 'seated for the race' and quickly went back to Woody, Buzz, Bullseye and Buttercup.

"It's time for the race to begin!" Bonnie announced as she took a hold of the four toys that were competing. "On your marks, get set… GO!" At that Bonnie began running in circles along her track, screaming the entire way. "AAAnd the cowboys ahead by a few feet but then the space man manages to get ahead, but the cowboys ahead again, wow folks this is real close! The audience is very excited!" She then proceeded to quickly drop the four toys she was holding and then ran behind the row of toys that were watching and began to speak again.

"OOOH, WOOOW! We're so excited!" she made them say. She then quickly grabbed Dolly and held her up. "Uh oh! The evil witch has invaded the race! She wants to steal all the ponies for her sparkly glue factory!" Bonnie then quick picked Jessie up and spoke for her "OH NO! Not the glue factory! ANYTHING but the glue factory!" "BWA HA HA!" She had Dolly reply "Your ponies are going to be glue very soon, and then I will use the glue to make… MACARONI PICTURES!" After making the spectators give an audible gasp, she picked up Hamm and began speaking for him. "Now wait a minute, Witch… that glue stuff was MY idea! You stole it!" "Oh yeah, Evil Dr. Porkchop!" Bonnie had Dolly reply "Says who?" "Says ME!" Dr. Porkchop replied. Bonnie then began making them fight (basically hitting the toys with each other) not stopping until a voice came from inside the house.

"Bonnie! It's time for lunch sweetie! Then we're going to grandmas let's hurry up and bring everything inside, ok?" Mrs. Anderson called to her daughter.

"Ok mom!" Bonnie said as she quickly scooped up all her toys and ran them up to her room. "We'll continue this drama tomorrow!" She said excitedly as she ran downstairs.

As soon as Bonnie left the room, her toys came out of their usual frozen 'play' state and began moving around.

"Now that's what I call exciting!" Trixie said happily to Rex who was standing right next to her.

"I can't wait to hear what happens next!" Rex replied excitedly.

"Bah." Hamm replied "It'll be the usual, Buzz and or Woody and or Jessie will come in, stop us bad guys from whatever we were doing and save the day."

"Am I detecting a hint of jealousy?" Woody asked with an amused look on his face.

"No." Hamm replied "I'd just like to see the plotlines differ every once in a while that's all."

Woody was about to make a comment back to Hamm when he felt a bump on his back. He looked around to see Bullseye standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Hey there Bullseye!" Woody said to his pet "What's wrong boy?"

"Timmy fall in the well?" Mr. Potato Head asked as he walked past.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Woody called to his friend who had made his way over to his family and was currently being bombarded by his three squeeze toy alien sons. As Woody was watching the somewhat cute scene, Bullseye grabbed Woody's hat and began running to the other side of the room.

"What the? My hat! Bullseye! Get over here!" Woody called as he began chasing after his mischievous horse. Bullseye made it about halfway across the room when Buzz jumped in front of him and took the hat.

"Here ya go, Pride!" Buzz said as Woody caught up, out of breath and took the hat back and put it on.

"Thanks Buzz." Woody said then turned over to face Bullseye who had a guilty look on his face "Bullseye…" Woody said "How many times have I told you, don't take my hat!" Bullseye just stood there, looking guiltily with his head hung low looking over at the window.

"I think he wants you guys to go up there." Buttercup said as he walked past, getting ready to join the card game of "war" that Slinky and Hamm were starting up, they already had a Scrabble letter holder set out for him to put his cards in. Buzz's eyes followed to where Bullseye was looking, which was up at the windowsill and saw that Jessie was sitting there, looking out the window and looking quite sad. Buzz and Woody shared a quick glance of agreement and jumped up there. Woody smirked at the fact that Buzz had come up with him, he knew his best friend was smitten with Jessie; it was only a matter of time before the Space Ranger got the courage to let her know. Woody wasn't worried about it though, it was equally obvious that Jessie was just as smitten with Buzz, but she was waiting for him to make the first move. Woody sighed; this was going to take a while.

Jessie looked over, saw that they were up there and turned back around.

"Jess." Woody groaned. He knew what this meant. Ever since he and Jessie had realized that they were siblings a few years ago, the two of them had been able to pick up on the signals that the other was giving. This time Jessie's signal was clear. 'Leave me alone.'

"Why don't I have a horse?" Jessie asked as she turned around to face the two friends.

"Uhh, huh?" Buzz said, thoroughly confused.

"You heard me." Jessie said with frustration in her voice "Why-Don't-I-Have-A-Horse? Woody has one, what about me?"

"Wait a minute Jessie, Bullseye's kinda yours too!" Woody said, trying to calm his sister down.

"Nuh Uh!" Jessie shot back "It says so right in the theme song. 'Bullseye, He's WOODY'S horse!'"

"Uhmmm." Woody replied, he didn't know what to say to that.

"Some cowgirl I am." Jessie said sadly as she looked out the window. "I don't even have a horse!"

"Where did this even come from anyway?" Buzz asked Woody, wondering when and why Jessie had suddenly gotten so upset about this fact.

"I didn't even get to play in the race…" Jessie said sadly.

"Hey if you want, when Bonnie starts it back up, you can ride on Buttercup." Buzz said, trying to help. A small smile came on Jessie's face.

"But I like seeing you ride him." She said trying to stifle a small laugh. "It's cute."

"I'm an intergalactic Space Ranger!" Buzz replied "I'm not supposed to be cute!"

"Either way, I want my own horse." Jessie said, stroking her braid, something she did when she was upset or uncomfortable. "Like you have Woody, heh, sometimes before you even came I'd pretend that Bullseye was my horse, but then you had to come along and claim him." She said with a huff.

"Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?" Buzz said as he sat down next to Jessie, putting one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Doubt it." Jessie said, putting her head on Buzz's shoulder "Unless you can magically make a horse appear outa thin air."

At that moment Totoro who was standing near the door on 'guard duty' began jumping up and down frantically, signaling that Bonnie was on her way upstairs. Instantly all the toys ran to where she had left them and went back to their 'frozen' state.

"All right guys! I'm going to my grandma's house for tonight, and I'll be back tomorrow morning so you guys better be good!" She quickly grabbed her overnight bag and then took Jessie and put her in it as well. "You can come along this time." Bonnie said "You haven't met my grandma yet BYE GUYS!" She called as she ran out the door and down the stairs.

Once she left the toys all began to sit up relieved that they had not been caught. Woody noticed that Buzz was pacing around the room with his hand to his chin, obviously coming up with a plan for something. Out of curiosity Woody walked up to figure out what his best friend was thinking.

"What you thinking about Buzz?" Woody asked him.

"Trying to come up with a way to make Jessie feel better." Buzz replied, not stopping in his pacing, causing Woody to have to walk along to keep up with him.

"Buzz, you heard her, the only way to make her feel better is to 'magically' make a horse appear!" Woody replied, trying to get his lovestruck friend out of this state of mind.

"Exactly!" Buzz replied "but how to do that?"

"Buzz!" Woody told him "You're not magical! You're a toy! We can't do magic!"

"I know." Buzz said with a hint of disappointment in his voice "I wasn't going to actually make one magically appear Woody." He said now looking at his friend with a 'are you an idiot?' look on his face.

"Then how are you going to get her a horse?" Woody asked him.

"I don't know." Buzz said sadly "But I know I have to do it."

"WHY!" Woody asked, not believing what was going on. Buzz stopped in his pacing and looked down at the ground.

"How long have I known her Woody?" He asked "Nine, Ten years?"

"Yeah, I-I suppose so." Woody replied, not exactly sure where his friend was going with this.

"Woody" Buzz said, looking obviously uncomfortable "I have been in love with your sister for some time now, ever since I met her in fact… and well, after so long I've yet to tell her how I feel."

"I KNEW IT!" Woody beamed, causing Buzz to flinch. "I KNEW you loved her! Oh this is going to be so great! My best friend and my little sister!" Woody audibly gasped in excitement and then jumped up, putting one of his hands on Buzz's shoulder "BUZZ! You might end up being my brother!"

"Whoah!" Buzz said, smirking, he knew the Pride siblings, and they both had a terrible knack of getting overly excited (or overly upset) about things. "Calm down there sheriff." Woody smiled and took some deep breaths, trying to compose himself.

"Ok." Woody said smiling to himself once he had calmed down. "I'm good now, sorry about that."

"It's ok." Buzz said "Anyway, as I was saying. It's been a long time, and I have yet to tell her how I feel. And compared to you and Bo…" Buzz stopped right there, he knew instantly by the saddened look on Woody's face that he had made a mistake. Bo had been sold at a yard sale about five years prior and well, Woody had yet to really get over losing the love of his life.

"Yeah…" Woody said sadly, "Go on."

"Well, you told her how you felt quite quickly and well… It's sort of an inspiration to me." Buzz said smiling, hoping that perhaps he could cheer his friend back up.

"And?" Woody asked, a bit ashamed. To tell the truth, that story that he had told Buzz was not exactly true. In reality, Bo had been the one to tell Woody how she felt first, instead of the other way around which Woody had told Buzz in hopes of convincing his friend of fessing up sooner (and to make him seem a bit more macho too).

"I think that it is high time that I fessed up to Jessie and told her exactly how I feel about her." Buzz said confidently "And getting her a horse is the perfect way to tell her exactly how much she means to me."

"But how are you going to get the horse!" Woody asked.

"That's the problem." Buzz said "I have no idea." Just then a piece of paper stuck in the side pocket of Bonnie's Sunnyside bag caught his eye. "Hey." He said "Did Ken send another letter?" Woody walked over and took the piece of paper out of the pocket.

"Looks like it." He said, recognizing the handwriting.

Buzz briskly strode over and stood behind Woody reading the letter over his friend's shoulder.

_Hey guys!_

_Everything's super groovy here. The Sunnyside Boogie Bash was a hit! Everyone had a super time. Big Baby even found a Disco Diaper to wear! The kids have been busy making this super cool craft lately. It's pretty rad to watch._

_There are a couple more residents here from when you guys were here last. Now there are 3 more trucks, 6 Hotwheels, a Pinto horse, and a couple Madame Alexander toys._

_Barbie and I hope you guys are doing super well and Buzz- your dad says hi._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Ken_

Buzz smiled, He still had to get used to the peppiness of their new friend. Woody had stopped reading the letters out loud after realizing that Mr. Potato Head and Hamm were not just only laughing at the first few, that and the words just didn't sound right coming out of his mouth. Also, Buzz's father, Zurg, who had arrived at the daycare a few weeks after they had moved in with Bonnie had become sort of an extended member of their group. Every time Buzz went, he was always greeted by his 'retired' evil emperor father. The rest of the group loved it, especially Hamm and Mr. Potato Head who tookgreat joy in teasing Buzz about being a prince (which technically he was, his father being an emperor and all) calling him "Your Majesty" or "Prince Charming". But the best part about the letter… the Pinto. Buzz knew about these horses from Jessie who had seen a picture of one in a book that Molly Davis used to have and would gush about how beautiful they looked with their white and red coloring. These were Jessie's favorite type of horse, and as she had said 'much more me than a Palomino like Bullseye.' Woody noticed Buzz's grin and a worried look came on his face.

"Buzz, what are you thinking?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm going to Sunnyside." Buzz said determinedly.

* * *

**There we go!**

**A big thanks to my sister for writing Ken's letter, did she nail it? I think she did!**

**Also, Pintos are TOTALLY Jessie's type of horse; look up pics of them online if you don't believe me.**

**We'll have the next chapter up as soon as it's ready, probably sometime in the next few days, see you then!**


	2. Where are you going Mr Lightyear?

**Well, I just got back from work. My sister and I are camp counselors, and we have somehow managed to convince the kids to play "Toy Story" Whenever we are there. I'm Buzz, my sister is Jessie and all the kids each have their own identity, we have everyone from Woody, to Zurg, to Bo Peep, to one daughter for Woody and Bo and TWO daughters for Buzz and Jessie! The young man who will cause a bit of a problem for Buzz in this chapter is named after the boy who is Zurg… We LOVE you buddy!**

**Anyways, I am THRILLED that this story is doing well, and that you all like the ideas that we have had. (I never knew that Jessie had her own song! That's awesome! And it mentions that she rides a Pinto? Wonderfully epic!) Keep up the great reviews!**

**So, sit back, relax and further enjoy the next chapter to OUR Toy Story!**

* * *

The next morning as the sun rose, all the toys were still sleeping in their preferred spots, since Bonnie had been spending the night at her grandmothers. Woody was happily sleeping on his shelf, the lowest one next to the floor in classic cowboy pose, his head resting against Bullseye who was curled up against the side of the shelf, his legs spread out and crossed, his arms crossed and his hat pulled down over his eyes. He had actually taught himself to sleep like this back when he still belonged to Andy's father, and found it a quite comfortable way to sleep. Buzz on the other hand was sleeping by himself on his side on one of the highest shelves on the other side of the room. He quietly woke up when the sunlight hit his eyes and, realizing that Bonnie was going to be home soon, snuck into the young girl's backpack that she frequently brought to Sunnyside with her bringing the response letter that Woody had written the night before to give to Ken.

"Buzz! What are you doing?" Buzz heard someone whisper, it didn't take the space ranger long to recognize the voice… it was Slinky.

"I'm going to Sunnyside." Buzz responded, sticking his head out of the backpack.

"But why? I thought it was Woody's turn today." Slinky asked as he gave his leather ears a scratch with his rear feet.

"It is." Buzz started "Well, it was, but there's been a change of plans."

"So you're going instead?" Dolly asked as she walked up besides Slinky. She was usually an early riser.

"Yes." Buzz answered, beginning to get a bit frustrated. "Now if you will just excuse me."

"Why are you going Mr. Lightyear?" Peatrice, one of the three peas asked as she rolled up with her siblings Peatey and Peanelope.

"Is there a problem?" Peanelope asked.

"No, no, there's not a problem, I'm just doing a favor for Jessie that's all." Buzz replied, seriously hoping that this did not mean that everyone was going to come and ask him about what he was doing.

"What is it?" Peatey asked excitedly, jumping up and down. Buzz looked back and forth before whispering to the three.

"There's a horse at Sunnyside that I think Jessie might like to have, I'm going to check it out and if I think she'd like it I'll probably bring it back home." He said quietly.

"AH, a surprise! What a splendid idea! Is there any occasion for this event?" Mr. Pricklepants asked as he walked up to the now growing crowd that was surrounding Buzz.

"No, there is no event planned." Buzz answered.

"Then why are you giving her a horse?" Trixie who had just walked up asked.

"Because I'm trying to be a good friend, ok?" Buzz said, getting more and more frustrated.

"Is this horse you are speaking of meant to show your affections or just a kind gift?" Mr. Pricklepants questioned.

"Either way I think it's just adorable!" Mrs. Potato Head commented as she brought her three young alien squeeze toy sons up to see what was going on.

"OOOOOHHH HORSEY!" they said excitedly as they tried to climb into the bag. Mrs. Potato Head guided her boys away from the crowd, in hopes of stopping them from joining Buzz on his mission.

"I wanna Horsey mommy!" One of them commented.

"I'm a Horsey!" another one said attempting to get on all fours.

"Neigh!" the third one claimed, causing all three to burst out in laughter.

"I'm just going to get the horse; I don't see what the big deal is!" Buzz said, but everyone just began asking more and more questions.

"Do you love Jessie?" Peanelope asked.

"Are you gonna marry her?" Peatrice asked.

"Is that why you're getting the horse?" Pricklepants questioned.

"Yes… I-I mean no, no… maybe, yes and no." Buzz stuttered, trying to get his voice back. He sighed "Yes, I love Jessie; Yes that is why I am getting her that horse. NO, we are not getting married, at least, not yet. I have to win her over first, and well, getting her a horse I think should do the trick."

"Buzz is right." Woody, who had woken up somewhere in this chaos commented "And I'm sure that he would greatly appreciate it if you would leave him to put his plan into action! Bonnie's gonna be home soon, and we better be ready for her!" He quickly ushered the toys away from Buzz, receiving a smile of gratitude from his friend. A few minutes later Bonnie rushed into the room, and dropped her sleepover bag and Jessie onto the bed. Luckily the toys were able to put themselves in their frozen positions in plenty of time.

"No time to play now guys!" Bonnie said frantically "Mom says I gotta hurry if I'm gonna get to day care on time!" She then quickly grabbed the bag which contained Buzz and ran downstairs and into the car.

Buzz had plenty of time to think during the fifteen minute car ride to Sunnyside Daycare. He thought about how he was taking a huge leap in finally telling Jessie how he felt, he thought about how Jessie was going to react when she found out that Buzz had chosen to go to Sunnyside for a day without her, something he had not done before, he thought about the incinerator at the garbage dump, and how frightened he had been in that moment that he was going to lose Jessie forever, and never be able to tell her how much he cared about her, but mostly he just thought about what his life was going to be like if she accepted him. He couldn't really imagine it clearly but he knew that it was going to be wonderful.

All this thinking made his head hurt and he was happy to finally arrive at Sunnyside. Bonnie quickly followed her mom through the door with the rainbow on it into the main area. Bonnie's mom said a quick goodbye to her and sent Bonnie over to the Butterfly Room. Once in the Butterfly room Buzz only had to wait about two hours or so until the children ran outside for recess, which meant that he and the other toys there had a good three hours of time in which to hang out since the Butterfly kids had lunch after recess.

Once the children were out of the room everyone began to wake up and look around. Buzz along with a few other 'tagalongs' as the Sunnyside crew playfully called the toys who snuck along with their kids to visit with friends or family here at the daycare carefully climbed out of their bags and began walking around. Buzz had only been observing things for about a half hour when he heard a squeal and felt arms around his middle.

"Ohmigosh! It's you! I haven't seen you in like, a week!" Barbie said happily as she let Buzz out of the hug.

"Yeah, uh, hey." Buzz said awkwardly as Ken walked up beside Barbie.

"Hey there dude!" Ken said, enthusiasm in his voice "What's hanging?"

"Um, I came to check out the pinto horse that you had written about in your letter." Buzz said, handing Ken the response letter. At that moment Buzz heard a thud behind him. He turned around to see that it was simply Big Baby who had sat down on the floor to enjoy his plastic bottle. He was dressed in a blue baby dress complete with blue bonnet.

"Isn't he just PRECIOUS!" Barbie asked excitedly as she walked up to Big Baby. "One of the children here put this on him! I absolutely love this outfit!"

"Yeah sure, nice to see him… clothed." Buzz said kind of wanting to get down to the business of things. "Now about that horse."

"Hey there Soldier!" Sarge said as he gave Buzz a salute and guided his men into yet again another mission, probably infiltrating some cleaning supplies from the janitors closet to help the Caterpillar Room toys again. Buzz gave Sarge a salute back and opened his mouth to attempt to ask about the horse again.

"SON!" he heard a booming voice say. Buzz groaned, turned around and sure enough, there was Zurg rolling over to them.

"Hey dad." Buzz said, thinking about how much time they were wasting.

"How are things?" Zurg commented trying to strike up a conversation.

"Listen, dad, I would really love to talk to you, but right now I've kinda got something important that I need to take care of." Buzz said, hoping that he would not insult his father too much.

"No problem!" Zurg replied happily "Just tell me what you need and I will help!" Buzz rolled his eyes, sometimes for an evil emperor, his dad was just… pitiful, but he was helpful, at times.

"Well, I was kinda hoping that you could show me the Pinto Horse that came in the other day… Is it still here?" Buzz asked. Sunnyside had a nasty habit of allowing children to take certain toys home if the parents allowed it. While luckily not too many had gone, there were quite a few in the past who had found new homes in this way, while others, like Ken, Barbie, Big Baby, Stretch and their friends usually hid when it was time for the kids to head home, which was when the youngsters usually made their choices.

"Oh, don't worry, she's here. She's over in the Caterpillar Room!" Barbie said as Big Baby stood up to open the door to the bathroom that connected the two classrooms. They walked across, keeping an eye for puddles and then Big Baby opened the door to the Caterpillar Room which currently since the children were out, looked like a medical center for exhausted toys.

"Hey, Stretch? Do you know where the new horse is?" Ken called up to Stretch who was currently giving a massage to one of the ailing toys.

"She's over there!" Stretch gestured over to the hidden reading nook on the other side of the room. Buzz immediately ran over while the others stayed behind and began helping the ailing toys. Once Buzz walked into the reading nook he looked around. He had never really been in here before but his friends had all told him about this place as it was where they had planned their escape, and where they had been reunited with Woody when he decided to come and save them back when Lotso ran Sunnyside. One thing was obvious though; there wasn't a horse in sight.

"Hello?" Buzz called, hoping to get some sort of answer. He listened carefully and heard a bit of rustling behind a large pillow that was leaning against the wall in the corner. Buzz walked over and began talking again.

"Hello, I know someone's in there, might as well come out." He finally reached the pillow and peeked behind it, and sure enough… there she was.

Buzz couldn't tell much about her, but he could see that she was dainty and a little bit smaller than Bullseye. Using tricks that he had learned from Jessie on how to lure Bullseye over to you, he managed to get this horse out from behind the pillow. He couldn't hide his smile when he saw her, she was perfect.

He was right about her size, just a bit smaller than Bullseye, probably the right difference between a stallion and a mare. She had the white coat with dark red spots, a tan saddle, she had plastic hooves and muzzle sort of like Bullseye's vinyl ones. But everything else was stuffed fabric, in fact if Buzz hadn't known any better he would have thought she was another horse from the Roundup set.

"Hey there." He said softly when she tried to run off. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, don't worry…." Buzz finally managed to get close enough to put his hand on her back. The poor thing had bright pink paint all over her. Buzz knew that it wouldn't do, she definitely would have to be cleaned up before he brought her home.

"Oh, you found her!" Barbie said softly as she walked into the nook. "Oh the poor thing is a mess! C'mon sweetie, let's get you all cleaned up for your new mommy!" Buzz looked at her confused.

"How did you know?" he asked an embarrassed look on his face.

"It's a women's intuition." Barbie replied with a knowing smile and a wink as she led the horse out to get cleaned up.

"There she is!" Ken said when he saw his girlfriend lead the runaway mare to them. Buzz smiled.

"Let's get her cleaned up and ready to go home." He said smiling. So far his plan was working perfectly! The group managed to get the horse up into the sink where Stretch began to spray her with the hose attached to the faucet. After a while (Really a few hours), the horse was clean and in a much better mood since Buzz had sweet-talked her the entire time.

After saying a quick goodbye to his friends (and dad who he promised to visit soon) Buzz led the horse back into the Butterfly Room and headed towards the bag, unfortunately it wasn't fast enough as the toy on guard duty announced that the children were coming back soon. Buzz couldn't do anything and so had to freeze in place in the middle of the floor with his arm around the horse, hoping that Bonnie would find them and put them both in her bag. Buzz watched the children walk in and tried his best to catch a glimpse of Bonnie who was talking to one of her friends. She was headed in his direction when Buzz felt himself being picked up; he was turned around to find that he was in the hands of one of Bonnie's classmates. This boy had red hair, freckles and a mischievous look on his face.

"Whoah! A spaceman! That's cool!" He said as he began to head towards his bag, leaving the horse in the middle of the floor. Buzz thought it was all over for a minute when he saw Bonnie running over, Buzz grinned out of view of the children, this boy had been holding him in such a way that Bonnie had seen the bottom of his feet, and the word written there. He was safe; at least he thought he was.

"Hey!" Bonnie said "Why do you have my Buzz?"

"This isn't your Buzz." The boy replied "This is MY spaceman!"

"It is too my Buzz, Austin!" Bonnie replied, "See, the name Andy's on his foot."

"Then it's not your Buzz." Austin answered "You're name's not Andy… dummy." Bonnie frowned.

"I'm not a dummy!" Bonnie cut back "Andy's the person who gave him to me; I just left the name down there so he could remember him."

"Yeah right." Austin said, zipping open his bag which had his name embroidered on it.

Buzz was beginning to get very nervous… he knew that Bonnie was usually one of the first kids to go home, she'd be leaving soon, and he hoped that she would be able to retrieve him before she left. The two kids argued for about five more minutes until he saw Mrs. Anderson come in looking for Bonnie. Bonnie immediately ran to her mother and began pulling on her arm, pointing at Austin. Mrs. Anderson walked over to the young lad and kneeled down in front of him.

"Austin, whose toy is that?" She asked him calmly.

"He's my spaceman." Austin replied.

"Nuh Uh!" Bonnie said "It's BUZZ mommy! He's got Buzz! Get him back!"

"Bonnie, quiet please, I'm dealing with this." Mrs. Anderson replied. "Now Austin, where did you find your spaceman?"

"He was sitting in the middle of the floor!" Austin said, hugging Buzz close to him.

"Can I see him?" Bonnie's mother asked calmly. Austin groaned and then gave the action figure to her. Mrs. Anderson took a quick glance at the bottom of Buzz's feet, smiled, and handed him to Bonnie. "Austin, I'm afraid this IS Bonnie's toy, but, if you really want one of these just tell your parents to get you a Buzz Lightyear doll of your own, ok?"

"But, they might not get it!" Austin said sadly.

"That's ok Austin." Bonnie replied "I'll help to convince em! And if they still say no, we can share him when he comes here."

"Ok…" Austin said and groaned as he walked around trying to find another toy to play with.

"You're the best Mommy!" Bonnie said as she walked towards her bag. When she was walking past Jessie's new horse, Buzz, acting fast made himself purposely fall out of Bonnie's arm, and locked his arms around the horse. Bonnie, noticing that she had dropped him, went over to pick him up only to pick up the horse as well. She took a good look at the equine that Buzz had, smiled, took the horse out of his grasp and ran over to her mother.

"Mommy! Can we take this pony home? She needs a home!" She asked excitedly "She's so pretty! She'd go great with my cowgirl!"

"Oh really?" Bonnie's mom asked.

"Uh huh!" Bonnie said "Can we take her home, pleeeease!"

"Ok." Mrs. Anderson said smiling.

"Yay! Thanks Mommy!" Bonnie said excitedly as they headed out to the car.

"Why did you bring Buzz today anyway?" Mrs. Anderson asked her daughter as they walked up to the car.

"I didn't bring him mommy, he came by himself!" Bonnie replied as her mother fastened her into her seat.

Buzz smiled as he reclined in the backpack, relaxing for a while before they returned home. He wasn't sure of what was going to happen once he arrived back in Bonnie's room but he couldn't wait to see Jessie's reaction to her surprise.

* * *

**Wow! We're going pretty fast! We are really happy that you all like this story! (And to that person who noticed a "Friends" ref… ten cookies for you! Good job! I LOVE that part of that episode… just had to make Woody say it, ya know?)**

**Sorry if Zurg's a bit odd… I figured it'd be cute if he was the "I don't know WHY people find me evil! That was like… twenty years ago!" type of guy.**

**I don't know if we're going to do more stories in this fandom… in fact this one is really just testing the waters, seeing which characters are fun to work with (coughbigbabycough) and who we can pull off well (coughbarbieandkencough). Maybe if we can get some more ideas or if anyone wants to do a co-write, let us know through private messaging please!**

**Only one more chapter left in this story! It'll be up in the next few days, so keep your eyes peeled! See ya then!**


	3. She's all yours

**Well, here we are at the last chapter. I must say this has been a BLAST to do! We are thrilled that you guys have so much enjoyed our story and we certainly hope that you had a lot of fun, 'cause we did. I understand that a lot of you are upset that this story is over, well, to be honest we are kind of too, it's been a thrill to post new stuff up and see what you thought. We would very much enjoy doing it again, but, the only problem is that unfortunately my sis and I only have time right now to do shorter stories and any ideas that we have are well… for long ones. So, we're asking YOU for help! If you have an ORIGINAL idea that's not been done before on this site for a story no longer than five chapters… PLEASE let us know! Who knows? Maybe we'll write it up; perhaps we can even do a co-written story! Either way, I'm opening up this opportunity to you, our readers. If you have an idea that fits the above requirements, send us a pm and we'll see what we can do!**

**Other than that, thanks to all of you for reviewing this story, it's really meant a lot… special shout outs go to, Alien, our German reader – we are proud that we were one of the first stories you read! Flash Cat – My sister was VERY happy that you liked the Ken stuff! And Persephone – Our "Friends" fan, we know that you know that we know we liked your reviews!**

**Thanks guys! Ok, well, here we go… the last chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"No! No! No!" Mr. Pricklepants yelled out, "You're supposed to be BEHIND the Trojan horse, not ON him!"

"I'm on the pony." One of the green alien boys said proudly as he sat up straight on Bullseye's saddle. Bullseye took one look back, and reared up, causing the young lad to fall off onto the ground with a squeak.

"ow." the boy said after five seconds of silence.

"Hey you stupid horse! Careful!" Mr. Potato Head said as he helped his adoptive son up.

"Daddy!" the young boy said as he gave his father a hug.

"Told ya this would happen." Chuckles said as he walked up. "Every time you do one of these plays, something goes wrong."

"Oh really? Prove it!" Mr. Pricklepants challenged.

"Ok, How about Romeo and Juliet, when that kid decided to run off screaming "I don't wanna die!"?" Chuckles said, pointing at the green alien boy who had been Juliet in that production.

"Well, that wasn't the best thing that could have happened…" Mr. Pricklepants confessed.

"And with Cats, when they decided to only speak in 'cat talk' and meowed the entire time!" Chuckles responded.

"Well, they were in character." Mr. Pricklepants noted.

"And don't even get me started on what happened when you tried to do Wicked!" Chuckles cut back.

"Well I thought we agreed NEVER to speak of that again!" Mr. Pricklepants yelled, putting his face right up to Chuckles'.

"Oh quit bickering you two!" Jessie replied as she led a tired Bullseye away from the rehearsal "You've been having these guys practice all day! They're exhausted!"

"I'm tired." One of the green alien boys said as Mr. Potato Head led them to their cardboard box home for their naptime.

"HEY! They're back!" Buttercup yelled from his post on the windowsill.

Everyone quickly ran to their spots and then froze… A few moments later they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw Bonnie run into the room. The four year old quickly left her bag on the bed.

"I'd love to hang out with you guys more but mommy says that daddy needs my help with painting the chairs for the backyard! I don't want any of you to get dirty! Cause then I'd have to get mommy to give you a bath too… and that'd be NO fun! So… Be good, and BYE!" Bonnie then ran back downstairs at top speed.

As soon as she was gone the toys woke up again. Jessie, knowing who was probably on the top of the bed jumped up on it excitedly and beamed when she saw Buzz up there smiling as he climbed out of the bag.

"BUZZ!" She said excitedly as she ran up to him. She was about to hug her friend when he grabbed her shoulders.

"What?" She asked curiously. "Aincha happy to see me? I sure am happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too Jessie." Buzz said "But I have something to show you."

"Ooooh, what is it?" Jessie asked excitedly as she tried to look over Buzz's shoulder.

"Well, I knew how upset you were about not having a horse and all and well, I-I felt like I should do something about it." Buzz said shyly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, Buzz." Jessie said softly as Buzz walked over to the backpack "That's real sweet and all but I woulda been fine eventually. You really didn't need ta-"

Jessie stopped short and gaped when she saw the horse that Buzz had coaxed out of the backpack.

"I-Is that?" She asked quietly. Buzz smiled and took Jessie's hand in his and led her over to the mare.

"She's all yours." He said smiling.

Jessie didn't say anything as she slowly approached the horse and gently put her hand on its nose.

"She's beautiful." Jessie said, a huge smile forming on her face. She then turned around and threw her arms around Buzz's neck hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Buzz said as he slowly and carefully put his arms around her waist, hugging her back. Just as Buzz was getting comfortable with the hug, Jessie pulled away to turn back towards her horse.

"Yeeee Hah!" Jessie cheered as she ran back over to her horse who was still quite a bit shy. "Oh it's ok girl!" Jessie said cheerfully, giving the horse a pat on the back "I'm real nice, you'll see! And you're gonna have a whole bushel of friends here! Why there's Buttercup, and Bullseye and – Holy mackerel!" She turned to Buzz again with a look of urgency, pulling down the sides of her hat as she did so. "Buzz! She needs a name!"

"Um… Okay, uh, were you wanting me to help?" Buzz asked, slightly flustered by her sudden change in attitude.

"Yer darn tootin' I do!" Jessie smiled. "You DID find her, after all."

"Well…" Buzz started, trying to come up with names he knew Jessie would like "What about something earthy like, Fern… or… something like that."

Jessie stared at him blankly. She looked at the mare and back at Buzz.

"Umm… No offense, Buzz, but I really don't think that suits her…"

"Yeah, yeah… that was a really stupid idea… forget I ever said it." Buzz said, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh, no, no… It's alright. Yer doin' great, just… keep givin' me ideas." Jessie said absently, obviously deep in thought as she stood stroking her new horse. It was obvious the Pinto was beginning to relax in the presence of her new owner.

"Oh, uh, okay." Buzz started wracking his mind for more ideas. "Well, since I found her, what about something from space? Like… Nebula, or… Galaxy…"

"Closer," Jessie began, a smile on her lips as she gazed at the mare, trying to fit a name to such a beautiful creature. "But, it's just… not quite there yet."

"Oh, well…" Buzz tried to think of something else. "Ehh… I got nothing," he finally admitted.

"Hmm…What if… What if we kinda… put botha those together?" Jessie turned her head toward Buzz, seeing if that gave him any ideas.

"Uhm… What do you mean?" Buzz asked, confused.

"I MEAN… is there anything that's earthy and spacey at the same time?" Jessie stood for a few minutes, thinking while Buzz was also trying to find anything that worked.

"I GOT IT!" Jessie exclaimed suddenly. "What about… Aurora?"

Buzz smiled. "It's perfect," he said to her.

"Yer darn tootin' it's perfect," Jessie exclaimed excitedly. "I mean, lookit her! Don't she just look the part?" She continued to gush about her newly named horse, not even noticing when a couple of her friends made their way up on the bed.

"I knew you could do it, Buzz," the sheriff smiled as he saw his younger sister riling up her new horse. "You did pretty well, partner."

Bullseye, who was walking beside his owner, looked over toward where Woody was also gazing. There he smiled when he saw his good pal Jessie along with… he stopped in his tracks. With Jessie was what seemed to him, the most beautiful mare in existence.

Woody continued striding towards his friends, not even noticing his equine buddy still staring openmouthed toward Aurora.

"So… have you named her yet?" he asked his younger sister.

"Yesiree, I did." Jessie stated proudly. "Her name is Aurora."

Bullseye's open mouth stretched into a goofy grin. Aurora. A gorgeous name to go with a gorgeous horse.

Aurora tossed her head as she looked around. She noticed her owner with another cowboy. He seemed nice. She also saw the man who had rescued her from the day care. She liked him. Scanning what she could see, her gaze fell on another horse who seemed to be looking right back at her. He was a brown Palomino with a huge grin on his face. She snorted in amusement.

Bullseye started. The mare had noticed him. He clumsily scrambled over toward his owner, finally breaking out of his reverie. He then proceeded to hide so that Woody was between him and Aurora. He glanced around the cowboy's body to see if she was still looking at him.

She was.

Woody looked behind himself and spotted Bullseye, who was still hiding.

"Bullseye!" He said with amusement in his voice "What in the world are you doing back there?"

Bullseye just took a look up at his owner, then shuffled further behind him. Woody just looked at his friend in surprise.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked, beginning to get a bit worried. Jessie noticed that the two horses were looking at each other and smiled.

"Awww! Well ain't that cute?" She said "Looks like they've got the sweets for each other!" The horses gave Jessie a confused look before turning back to look at each other again.

"What?" Woody asked "That's ridiculous!" Aurora walked up to him, and tried to peek behind him to get a good look at Bullseye, who in turn began walking around Woody, trying to further hide from her sight, causing the two horses to walk in circles around the sheriff. Woody just stood there, watching them, not believing what he saw.

"See, what'd I tell ya?" Jessie said with a grin on her face as Buzz chuckled to himself. Aurora stopped walking, getting tired of this game, and wanting to say hi to Bullseye, who, still walking around his owner, accidentally walked right into the mare, the two bumping noses as it happened.

"AWWW!" Jessie laughed as Bullseye looked down, quite embarrassed as Aurora just looked at him sweetly. The mare suddenly leaned forward and gave Bullseye a lick on the cheek, before starting to trot off happily. He stood shocked for a moment before happily neighing and grinning as he ran off after her. She picked up speed as he approached and the two horses began to chase each other around the room.

Jessie smiled as she watched the new couple bound around, accidentally running through a card game going on between Hamm and Mr. Potato Head. She turned back towards Buzz and Woody, who were also amused at the horses' interactions with each other.

"Well, I s'pose you picked the perfect one," Jessie said to Buzz.

"Hey!" Buttercup called "Just saw the car pull out! Bonnie's family is going out for dinner, you know what that means!"

"A Party!" Trixie asked excitedly, Rex standing next to her bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"For the last time Trixie, no party." Buttercup said.

"Aww." Both Rex and Trixie said in unison.

"What does it mean then?" Mrs. Potato Head asked.

"It just means we have about two hours before they get home!" Buttercup replied.

"Ok then!" Jessie said, then turned to her brother, "Hey Woody, Whaddya say we have a race? You n' Bullseye versus me n' Aurora!"

"You're on!" Woody said grinning.

A few hours later the race was over (The girls had won, Bullseye, much to Woody's chagrin had decided to stop a foot from the finish line so that Aurora could run ahead and win, then happily trotted across the finish line in second place, very proud of himself. Aurora gratefully gave him a lick on the cheek in response, Making Bullseye very happy.) And since Bonnie had fallen asleep on the way home from dinner (Her father ended up carrying her into the room and tucking her in himself.) The toys were able to continue their activities without having to worry about being caught.

All the toys were pretty much in a good mood, Jessie especially who was still on an excitement high from getting to ride her very own horse. Buzz smiled as he watched her lovingly stroke her new friend. He knew that this had been a good idea. He also knew that at some point this evening he should go and talk to her. He had made his decision earlier in the day to fess up to her and let her know how he felt but, now that the time had come… he was nervous. Deciding to be brave, and suck it up, he took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey, Umm… Jessie?" he asked nervously. Jessie turned around and gave her friend a big grin.

"Hey there, Buzz!" she said happily "How can I help ya?"

"Well… Uh, I was thinking that maybe, we could possibly, hang out some tonight? You know, just the two of us?" Buzz asked, scratching the back of his neck. Jessie smirked at her friend.

"Like a date?" She asked mischievously.

"Uhh… sure… I mean, if that's what you want it to be." Buzz said, his confidence growing a bit. Jessie beamed.

"Well why didn't ya say so?" She said happily, and then turned to her new horse "Aurora, why don't ya spend a bit of time with Bullseye ok? I'm sure he'd LOVE to see ya!"

Aurora beamed and trotted happily over to Bullseye and gave him a nudge to show him that she wanted to play. The two horses then began yet another game of tag.

Jessie watched the two for a few minutes before turning back to Buzz with a smile.

"So, where were you thinking we'd go space ranger?" she asked.

"Umm, uh, I was thinking that perhaps we could maybe go to the windowsill and talk for a bit?" Buzz replied, beginning to get a bit nervous again.

"Sure!" Jessie replied "That sounds swell!" She then ran over to the windowsill and jumped up onto said place. Buzz, a bit startled at her enthusiasm, but eager to get this conversation going, followed her.

"So, whaddya want to talk about Buzz?" Jessie asked as she looked out the window at the clear night sky.

"I um… I…. eh-heh… never mind." Buzz said, chickening out. "Blast." He whispered to himself. He knew that he needed to tell her how he felt at some point but, he kept chickening out. Jessie laughed.

"You're funny, you know that?" she asked. Buzz looked down, terribly embarrassed.

"I am?" Buzz asked, confused.

"It's nothin' to be ashamed of, In fact… I kinda like it!" Jessie said, putting her hand on Buzz's shoulder.

"Heh, thanks?" Buzz said, still not exactly sure what was going on. Jessie took her hand off of his shoulder and began to fiddle with her braid.

"Y'know." She started "Prospector always told me about how nasty and rotten you space toys are but…" She then looked down at her feet, suddenly silent.

"But?" Buzz asked, getting a bit worried for this girl that he cared so much about.

"You changed all that." Jessie said, looking over at him with a fond look on her face "I met you … and space toys weren't mean or evil anymore, you were… nice and fun."

"Is that good?" Buzz asked curiously.

"You bet it is!" Jessie said cheerfully as she enthusiastically threw her arms around Buzz's neck, wrapping him in a hug.

"I don't understand." Buzz explained as he carefully and slowly put his arms around her waist. "Why did your view change if Prospector had spent so long putting those ideas in your head?"

"It was you." Jessie explained, looking up at Buzz with admiration in her eyes, "You were SO nice to me and SO much fun, I guess that you changed my mind about what you guys were like."

"Well, I'm glad to be of service!" Buzz said grinning. He loved it when Jessie gave him this look, it didn't happen often, but when it did, it was nice. Jessie giggled and tightened her hug.

"And y'know what?" she asked.

"What?" Buzz asked tightening his hold as well.

"You're still the sweetest space toy I ever met." Jessie whispered into his ear. She had been waiting for this night for a long time, and she was not going to let it end without letting Buzz know exactly how she felt, although she wanted him to tell her first.

"And you're the cowgirliest sweet, uh, sweetest girlcow… uhh…." Buzz stammered, trying his best to give the girl of his dreams a compliment. Jessie smiled at him, he was usually prone to stuttering when she was around, and it had become something of a regular happening with her around. She knew what he meant, and she thought it was very sweet.

"I got it." She said kindly "Thank you." Buzz smiled, seeing Jessie so happy made him feel much more confident. He summoned up his newfound courage and spoke again.

"Uh, Jessie?" he said nervously.

"Yes Buzz?" Jessie asked him in response, she could tell that he was trying to tell her something important… she only hoped that he was able to do so.

"I – uh… I…I" Buzz began… suddenly he got scared, what if she didn't like how he said it? What if she didn't like him back? "I-I'm glad you like your horse." He finally stated.

"Oh." Jessie said as she looked down, a look of disappointment on her face "Yeah, she-she's perfect." She had really hoped that Buzz was about to tell her that he cared about her but, It seemed quite obvious to her that was not going to happen any time soon.

"You ok?" Buzz asked, noticing that his friend was upset.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine…" Jessie said, putting a smile on her face.

"Good, 'cause I don't want to ever see you upset." He replied, with a smirk on his face, tightening his grip on Jessie.

"Oh, really?" Jessie grinned, running her fingers over the red button on Buzz's chest that deployed his wings, "and why would that be?" She figured that the night wasn't over yet, and perhaps she could get his courage up by the end of the night.

"Uh…B-Because." Buzz answered nervously.

"That didn't answer my question, ranger." Jessie whispered flirtatiously, putting her face right up near Buzz's.

"I uh… umm…. Ehhh… heh." Buzz started, a bit taken away by the fact that Jessie's face was literally a centimeter from his.

"Quit all that jabberin' and kiss me already." Jessie said and grinned flirtatiously, Buzz might not be brave enough to make a move, but she certainly was, and now seemed like a grand time to make one.

Buzz didn't even have a chance to respond as Jessie quickly grabbed the sides of his face, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his, smiling into the kiss when she realized that his wings had deployed. Buzz was about to pull back and fix his wings when Jessie moved her hands to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. He found himself closing his eyes and kissing back, wrapping his arms tighter around Jessie's waist, this was good, in fact, this was great! Jessie's heart soared when she felt Buzz kissing back, and moved her hand from behind his head and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck. The two remained in their first kiss for a good minute before they finally broke apart. Both were beaming as they looked at each other.

"I love you." Buzz said softly as he gave Jessie a loving hug, the kiss had definitely cleared his head, and for some reason he wasn't scared to tell her anymore, he was just excited to hear her response.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." Jessie said as she pushed his wings back in and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the hug. "I love you too." She then pulled out of the hug and began to lean in for another kiss. Buzz put his finger on her lips stopping her.

"Whoah there." He said smiling "I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

"Why not?" Jessie asked, a look of confusion and frustration growing on her face.

"Because… I can't just go around kissing you unless you're mine, It just wouldn't be right." Buzz responded.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Lightyear?" Jessie asked him, unable to hide the huge smile on her face.

"Are you accepting the position, Pride?" Buzz asked her, smiling at the red-headed beauty he had in his arms.

"I am." Jessie said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good." Buzz said, He then picked up his new girlfriend bridal style, causing her to squeal, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss. Jessie happily returned the favor, kissing him back with as much gusto as he was. After about thirty seconds, the two pulled apart. Jessie took a look at the clock.

"Darn!" She said, "We'd better get back to our spots! Aurora's going to be missing me!" Buzz smiled at her.

"It's ok. We've got all of tomorrow, heck, all of our lives to spend together… you go on and I will see you then!" He said sweetly.

"Ok." Jessie said, giving him a grin as she walked off to get her horse and head to bed "Oh, and Buzz? Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." Buzz said, grinning to himself as he headed off to his own shelf to get some well earned rest, mission 'Get Jessie A Horse' had been a wonderful success.

THE END

* * *

**Sorry that took so long guys! Heh, guess I did go a bit overboard… but it had to be perfect. Anyways… thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed it! OH, and for those who want to see what Aurora'd look like, check out the horse that is NOT Bullseye in Toybox mode on the Toy Story 3 game when you do multiplayer… it's Aurora!**

**Bye now!**


End file.
